To Be As Strong
by JazzBo22
Summary: Cloud’s dream was to join SOLDIER. He didn’t anticipate meeting Sephiroth or Zack, or the unexpected emotions he would feel for them. SephirothxCloudxZack, angst, language, eventual lemon
1. Chapter 1

**To Be As Strong**

**Jazzbo22**

**Jazzbo22 hotmail . com**

Cloud's dream was to join SOLDIER. He didn't anticipate meeting Sephiroth or Zack, or the unexpected emotions he would feel for them.

SephirothxCloudxZack, angst, language, lemon, anal

A/N: Soooo, this fic was posted ages ago on but I had taken it down to rewrite. Hopefully you like what I've done with it. Just so you know, this doesn't take Crisis Core into account. The idea of this story came ages before Crisis Core, Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus, etc, etc. I guess I'll say I took creative liberties. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

Cloud hadn't expected Midgar to be so big. Sure, he had seen the pictures in the SOLDIER brochures, looked up their website on the library computer, but this – _whoa_, he could get lost in there! All the plates, the different levels to the city…it was amazing. He had made it from Nibelheim to Kalm, where a local bus was taking all the new Shinra cadets to Midgar for another year of combing out the SOLDIER hopefuls. This was his year. He was sixteen, he had been working out, and he wanted a major change. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be a hero. He wanted SOLDIER. Everything about it was appealing – the training, the publicity, the reputation, and…the General. God, to be Sephiroth. Just to meet him! Cloud felt his stomach lurch in nervousness.

There were sixty or so other boys on the bus with him, looking to be around his age, up into their early twenties. Cloud wanted SOLDIER this year. To be twenty, and still hoping for it? He wouldn't settle for that.

The Shinra bus took a small detour through the slums before taking a bridge onto the higher plates. Cloud had read that the SOLDIER barracks, training grounds, and cadet housing were all separate from the Shinra Headquarters. He probably wouldn't even step into HQ's front doors until he proved himself a worthy cadet. Shinra had high standards of their military, and couldn't be bothered to waste any time with cadets that couldn't make the grade. Cloud had gone through a screening process in Junon a couple months prior, and had been one of the few chosen to continue training. He hoped in time he could prove his worthiness.

Cloud was intrigued as the bus slowed to a stop in front of what was most definitely the SOLDIER training grounds. It was closed off with high fences and barbed wire. Past the gate he could see several buildings, though from this distance he couldn't make out what they were. Some of the buildings were two or three stories high, the appearance reminding Cloud of jail. Must be student housing. No one ever splurges on the students.

Directly across was a building boasting huge glass windows, giving an overall decent view of the base. Slightly behind it was another building, a little wider, two stories. Cloud had seen its picture before – that's where the classes were held. There was an auditorium located on the main floor with a large enough capacity to hold the new cadets, as well as the SOLDIERs. It was intended for meetings, presentations, gatherings around that sort. Cloud knew there were speeches going on today – it was the official welcome ceremony for all new cadets.

In the back were the outdoor training grounds. Cloud couldn't see well from where he was seated, but there were fields as well as some indoor combat classrooms. He would be getting the tour later, knowing by the end of the day he would have a good idea where everything was.

SOLDIERs were also expected to live within the base. Their quarters were much nicer, located on the far end, looking deceptively like residential townhousing. It was imperative that they remain on base incase they were called out for a mission. One day Cloud hoped to live in his own place among the other SOLDIERs. Among Sephiroth? Did he even live there? He was a special case, was he actually on base the entire time? Cloud had always imagined him living within HQ, or having a nice apartment somewhere on the top plates of Midgar. He was the General, after all. That had to mean he was privy to some things.

Hopping off the bus, Cloud grabbed his duffel bag, digging a scrap piece of paper out of one of the front pockets. Unfolding it, he tried to make out his barely legible writing.

'Cadet Barracks, room 113'. Cloud stuffed the paper in his jeans. Hoisting his bag onto one shoulder, he left for the barracks. The residence office would have his key as well as his itinerary. He was excited to meet some real-life SOLDIERs, and if he was lucky, maybe even see Sephiroth. The man was a walking legend, the perfect warrior, and his idol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think? Another year of training, filled with the leaders of tomorrow?" Zack asked, pushing the blinds away from the window. From here he could clearly see the cadets bus pull in, emptying out the SOLDIER wannabes. God, they were getting smaller each year. Pretty soon it would have to be renamed, 'SOLDIER training for the kindergarteners'.

"I wouldn't go that far. Labels can be used when they start showing some potential." Sephiroth was sitting at his polished desk, idly flipping through documents. Zack guessed they were mission reports – a routine check of the reactor at Condor was met with much resistance. They couldn't even get close. Sephiroth probably couldn't be bothered to care. That stuff bored him. Unless there were actual monsters to fight, or a war broke out, he moved onto different things.

"Darmouth did some of the screening in Junon. He said there were some bright ones coming in this year, as well as some 'diamonds in the rough'. Guess that just means more work for the rest of us, eh? We're the ones that have to help them realize their potential, polish them up as SOLDIERs, then send them out to die."

"Let's not be too dramatic. You're not dead yet."

"'Cause I got you watching my six always, schnookums." Sephiroth spared him a half-hearted glare before returning to his paperwork. Sephiroth never spent much time with cadets, he worked on improving second class SOLDIERs, helping them reach first class with his expertise. For the past three years Zack had been the one to oversee the cadets initial training, so when Darmouth says 'diamonds in the rough', he understood that to mean, "Fair, you've got a helluva workload in front of ya'. Joy.

"So when do I get to be the General?" Zack asked, grinning from ear to ear. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"When you kill me."

"Aw, can't you just…retire or something? Or pass it onto me?"

"…"

"You are no fun. I promise I wouldn't abuse the system." Zack knew his grin told otherwise.

"Why don't you go flex your muscles for the cadets? They're probably eager to meet someone from SOLDIER." Sephiroth offered, not even bothering to look up. Zack parked himself on his desk, leaning over to read the report he was currently engrossed in.

"Nah, I'll go when the ceremony starts. Don't want to make my studly appearance anticlimactic by meeting them beforehand." Interesting. Sephiroth was being sent out on another mission soon, to Wutai. Probably making sure they were still in their place. The war had ended badly for them, he would probably be the visual reminder not to start problems again.

"Can I help you?" Sephiroth finally looked up at Zack, setting his pen on his desk. Until Zack left, no work was going to get done.

"Just waiting for you to pay attention to me."

Sephiroth reclined in his chair, propping his boots up on his desk. Zack enjoyed the view. The great General was definitely a sight for sore eyes – the man was beautiful, but in a very manly, 'I've got a six pack not made in a gym' sort of way. He was pale, not sickly, with all that silver hair, so long…his body, his face. Yum. Sephiroth's expression had turned from mild annoyance to amusement. Probably because Zack was leaving a drool puddle in his lap.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sephiroth smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Zack checked his lap. Good, no drool. That would be gross.

"Why ask when you already know the answer?"

All Sephiroth had to do was extend a hand and Zack was instantly on him, covering his mouth with his own. He threaded his fingers through silver strands, attempting to kiss deeper, consuming the man under him. He tasted like hot water with a hint of caffeine, completely appealing. Zack knew he probably tasted like donuts – there wasn't enough time for a nutritional breakfast choice that morning. Sephiroth ended the kiss hastily, pulling away just enough to look Zack in the eyes.

"I'm not going to get any work done with you here."

"Maybe you should take a break then." Zack knew his efforts were futile. Sephiroth had talked about all the paperwork he had to go through today – something no SOLDIER wanted to do. It didn't help that with the added responsibility of General came even more papers. Sephiroth wasn't one to be locked up in an office all day – he should be on the battlefield.

"Ok, ok. I'm going then. Can't have you here til midnight. Am I seeing you later?" Zack didn't need a response – the predatory gleam in the General's eyes was enough.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud's dorm was small, just as he expected. He had called his side just moments before his assigned roommate walked in.

"Hey there. I'm Rob." Cloud had recognized him on the bus earlier. He looked to be only a few years older than him, with short brown hair and big hazel eyes. Cloud shook his extended hand.

"Cloud. Are you okay with me taking this side?" He gestured to the bed behind him. Rob shrugged, shaking his head.

"No, it's cool. Both are the same anyways. I'd be a bastard to make you switch when there really is no difference." Rob set his duffel on the floor, then pulled out his itinerary.

"Crazy, from now on it's just intense training. Cloud, what do you have?" Instead of reading off all his courses, Cloud just handed him his timetable. Rob scanned it quickly.

"Cool, you and I have a lot of classes together. Looks like rooming together couldn't have worked out better. Say, where are you from anyways?"

"Nibelheim, small town way far away from here."

"No shit eh? I'm from Rocket Town. Could've climbed over the mountain to see you." Rob grinned, Cloud feeling compelled to smile back. He thought the roommate situation was going to leave him with a whiny, or worse, jock asshole of a guy. Rob seemed pretty cool though.

"Yeah, I've only been in the mountains once, it's pretty dangerous." Cloud was going to leave it at that. The Nibelheim mountains held particularly painful memories for him. He had never felt more like an outcast the day Tifa had fallen, and all the townspeople blamed him…

"After the ceremony we get to start classes immediately. Isn't that cool?" Rob was far too excited. Cloud had read the brochure as well as the 'getting started' handbook – training for SOLDIER was a grueling process. Grueling probably wasn't even the right word – it was so much _worse_ than that.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's exciting, I just don't know…"

"If you're going to hold up?" Evidently Rob had been thinking the same thing as him.

"Don't sweat it Cloud. We can't be expected to know and be able to do everything right off the bat. That's why it's called _training._ We just have to bust ass…everyday…right?" Cloud couldn't disagree with that. What was with him, giving up right off the bat? He was here to make a change, not whine about all the work ahead of him!

"You're right. I know I'm not really strong right now…"

"Me neither kid. That's why we're here!" As if to emphasize his point, Rob held up a scrawny arm.

"See? Not a lot of muscle! But after all this training, you are a SOLDIER."

"If you pass."

"_When_ you pass. You see those guys? They are, like, all muscle! It's awesome! I can't wait!"

Cloud allowed himself to indulge in Rob's enthusiasm. It was exciting, what the heck was he doing being such a debbie downer? He came here for a change, and the first thing that had to go was his depressing moods. This wasn't Nibelheim anymore! No one knew him, he wasn't the freak here.

"And then we will be trained to use those kickass swords, and hand-to-hand combat, and – oh _materia!_ I forgot about that!"

"The six am mountain runs." Cloud interjected. Rob shrugged.

"Hey, that's why we have each other. You kick my ass into gear and I'll kick yours. Sound good?" Maybe, just maybe, Cloud had found a buddy.

"Yeah, sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zack waited patiently as all the new cadets filed in. He sized them up as they each took a seat, knowing he had his work cut out for him. Then again, he was sure somebody said the same thing about him when he first applied for SOLDIER, and now look where he was – first class baby!

SOLDIER Andrew Darmouth – his superior, and more importantly, his close friend – was sitting beside him, doing the same thing.

"You weren't kidding about that 'diamond in the rough' comment, eh?" Zack leaned over, mumbling quietly. Andrew grinned.

"You could use the work. Your teaching skills are getting rusty." Zack scoffed.

"They are _not_! I will have you know that I've received positive reviews three years in a row!" He sat up straight, puffing out his chest and giving Andrew an all-too-devilish grin. Andrew rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If you can make a few SOLDIERs out of these guys _this year_, I'll see about getting you a raise."

"Aww, thanks Chief. I could snuggle you up right now."

"Please don't. I think I just vomited in my mouth."

All joking aside, they sat back in their seats. It was important to look professional, and yes, a bit frightening for these cadets. Let them know that they were not about to get off easy – the authority had to smack a firm fist down. In time they'd _earn_ their place to joke around with the SOLDIERs. For now though, there would be no casual relationships between them, as in the past that led to insubordination in the classroom. That was before Zack had become an instructor, but he knew Andrew had wasted a few good weeks instilling the respect back into the cadets. Must've been a nightmare. He didn't think anyone had graduated from that class either – what a waste of money for Shinra.

"Know what you're gonna say in your cadet address speech?" Zack asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Painting a faint scowl onto his face, he was sure he must've looked a _little bit_ intimidating…right? Flexing slightly, he let his muscles speak for themselves. Sephiroth _had _said to show them off.

"Oh, you know, the usual bullshit. 'Strive to achieve greatness, study hard', and so on."

"So your lame ass speech from every year."

"Pretty much."

The lights had dimmed, the chitter chatter amongst the cadets falling to a silence. Zack could imagine the nervousness coursing through them. Six years ago he was in their seats. Wow, it felt like so long ago…

"Congratulations to all of you for making it here." A representative from the SOLDIER recruit program was addressing the young folk. Zack couldn't keep up with the ever-changing staff. He was out on missions all the time, when he came back, it was always someone new. Whatever.

"We are so pleased and proud that you have chosen to enrich your life with Shinra. SOLDIER is an elite military program and we are all honoured that you have decided to make it your career." Zack tuned her out. She just sounded like she was blowing hot air up all the cadets asses. Well, as soon as they got into his classroom he would be sure to burst any egos.

Finally she decided to take her seat, Zack applauding just because he was glad she was shutting her face. Another Shinra employee took the stage, reminding everyone about the SOLDIER rulebook. Great, he had to sit through this? Didn't they all get a copy of it? He doesn't need to hold their hands through it…

"As underlined, the cafeteria closes at** seven pm.** If you miss dinner you're going to have to wait until breakfast. I'm sure you can understand that we do not accept tardiness on base, and if you don't know about it you'll learn soon enough." Now muttering threats. Really getting them excited about starting training, eh?

After listing off more rules, he took a seat, urging all the cadets to review the rule book daily. Jeez, they get the picture. No need to shovel it all the way down their throats.

"Is Sephiroth not coming down to say a few words?" Andrew asked. Zack shook his head.

"A mission report just came in. I told him earlier he should come down for just a sec – you know how excited they would be to see him. He said he was too busy though, but he'd drop in on a training session sometime later."

"That's more intimidating then coming here and saying a few words."

"Yeah, but at the same time it's always fun to see the cadets nearly piss their pants, being so close to the almighty General and all." Zack and Andrew shared a quiet chuckle.

"And now, to close the ceremony, we'd like to invite a SOLDIER representative, First Class Andrew Darmouth, up front to share a few words of wisdom." Zack mouthed 'lame ass' at Andrew as he took the podium. 'Fuck you' Andrew mouthed back.

"It's important to send you off with a few motivational words as you get started on your training. There will be times where you have pushed your mind and your body to its extremes and you feel like giving up. Every SOLDIER has been there. The reason why we're called 'Elite' is because we've learned how to push by that and keep moving, keep getting stronger. We don't give up. Learn to make that your motto. Strive for greatness. You have to endure to enjoy the fruits of your labour. I hope to see you in the coming weeks, becoming the best you can be. Now, go work hard."

He was met with the most enthusiastic applause yet. Seems like cadets like the look of the SOLDIERs. They were probably all bored off their asses til now. Hell, Zack even felt motivated. He stood, shaking Andrew's hand.

"Good on ya man. I actually felt that this year."

"Yes, I felt like delivering it with more power."

"Yeah, I could feel the 'uumph' in it. Now we have to go work, teaching another year of wannabes."

"I can tell you love your job." Zack smiled.

"Oh, I do. It's just the first few weeks that I don't particularly fancy."

"Well then," Andrew grinned. "I won't keep you a moment longer. Go change those rocks into diamonds."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be As Strong**

**Jazzbo22**

**Jazzbo22 hotmail . com**

Cloud's dream was to join SOLDIER. He didn't anticipate meeting Sephiroth or Zack, or the unexpected emotions he would feel for them.

SephirothxCloudxZack –LEMON, language- Read no further if this weirds you out!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and only with chapter one up! I apologize for this taking so long…I was reading over what I had before and didn't like it, kept changing it, still not liking it, lol. But! Here it is now. Slow moving in the beginning, but I'm setting you up for a lot of action later (romantic and otherwise! Gonna keep you in the dark for now though!) Immortal-Pain – excellent point. No offense at all! Love those kind of reviews. It's true though – lots of fics about Cloud's start in Shinra all go the same way. While this might seem a little typical at first (not gonna lie – Cloud stumbles upon Zack as an instructor, he just can't help crushing on the teacher) but you're all going to have to continue reading to see what happens! And trust me – not going to be what you expect (and going to avoid the pattern :D). So anyways, enjoy reading, know that things are going to be picking up a faster pace soon, and let me know what you think! (ps – taking creative liberties, so beware XD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

"So I know you're all dying to get started with weaponry right away, but we have a few things to cover first." Zack stood at the front of the classroom, watching the eager, attentive faces of the cadets. Major hero worship going on right now. Zack could practically see the hearts in all their eyes.

"For the rest of this week we'll be in this classroom. Starting next week we'll be working in the cadet training center. If you don't know where that is, you can either check with the registrar or refer to the base map that was given to you in your itinerary packet. First off, weapons training doesn't just involve those big ass swords I know you're all dying to use." And he made them laugh. Already Zack knew he had big points in being voted favourite instructor. While not a huge deal, it did involve free liquor for the winner. He didn't mind that at all.

"Firearms training will also be included. It's important as you'll not always be able to carry a sword on you, and it also improves accuracy and concentration. I know sometime in your career as a SOLDIER you'll be thanking us for teaching you how to use a gun."

Zack walked over to the front desk, perching on the corner. The cadets were silent as they watched him.

"I know you're all excited since this is your first day, as well as your first class. I always do a little bit of an orientation to start off with so you'll know exactly what's ahead of you. Along with weapons training, I teach one of the hand to hand combat classes. Between that and weapons, you'll not only learn how to fight like a pro, but the proper fitness routine to help build the muscles used to support the buster sword effortlessly. You'd think it would be all upper body, but SOLDIER requires you to be extremely physically fit and muscular. No steroids – just good old working out, and eventual mako injections. SOLDIER Darmouth leads the general fitness classes – you'll meet him tomorrow when you go running at six am." A notable number of cadets groaned. Zack shrugged.

"You'll thank him later. The enemy doesn't wait until breakfast time to attack. You have to be able to wake yourself up and jump right into physical activity. When you eventually get to field work in this program, mock fights will be staged where you have to be prepared to get up and go at all hours of the day." A cadet raised his hand. Zack nodded to him.

"When will we have to do that?"

"When you learn how to fight, as well as completed the outdoor survival, navigation and battle tactics courses. Probably in six months time." Zack picked up a folder laying atop the desk, pulling out an assortment of coloured sheets.

"When you get a chance to look at your course calendar later," Zack held up a green sheet, the course calendar in question. "You'll see that each course has a certain number of hours beside it. That's how long it takes to complete. Some cadets, if they prove exceptional, can apply for accelerated learning and earn their courses faster. Most cadets choose to go through it the normal way though."

"Do we have to apply for accelerated learning?" A cadet asked. Zack placed the folder back on the desk.

"Usually you'll talk it over with the instructor of the course you feel you're exceptional in. If he agrees, it'll be brought to the General's attention, where he will assess the cadet's application and ultimately decide if the cadet can move ahead. If it's a yes, the cadet will either be placed in a more difficult class or work with the instructor one on one. Hours spent in the class or with the instructor will be considered doubled or tripled, depending on how strenuous the learning is."

The class was silent. Zack was sure he had them all terrified when he mentioned the _General_. Sephiroth could inspire fear even when he wasn't in the same classroom. Standing from the desk, Zack stood in front of the first row of desks.

"Well, to try and bring this back to the point, I am one of the instructors for the combat courses. If you have any questions for me you can see me before or after class, or if you check out this course calendar, it'll tell you where my office is. You can go through the secretary in the office building to set up an appointment. All instructors operate the same way. Are there any questions?"

"So we start actual weapons training next week?"

"You will start actually _using_ weapons next week. The rest of this week will be discussing safety as well as how to best develop your muscles so that you're strong enough to use the buster sword when it comes time. We'll also be discussing how to hone your concentration and access your inner strength. I guarantee you'll be ready for that lesson as soon as you go for your first run with Darmouth tomorrow morning. The only way I got through those was learning how to meditate while doing it." He had succeeded in scaring the shit out of the cadets again. Jeez, he had to stop doing that.

"If that's it for questions, you guys are dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't stress enough how important proper nutrition is in building a strong body. The cafeteria here doesn't boast the most flavourful foods, but it's loaded with all sorts of good stuff to help you repair muscle and strengthen yourself. Tomorrow I'll have a complete breakdown of all the foods you'll be eating and how they contribute to your physical and mental health. You'll find out as soon as you start a stressful workout regime how important it is not to skip meals. You need the nutrients."

Cloud wondered how many times Doctor Wright was going to say the same thing over and over again. Nutrition 101 was definitely going to be a bore.

"Throughout this week I'll be meeting with you all individually to discuss your fitness routine and help you figure out your caloric intake based on your individual needs. That's all for now. Class is over. Remember to check the schedule posted on the door to see what time your appointment is!" Cloud was already up and nearly out of the classroom. Classes were cut short today because of the welcoming ceremony, so it was like getting a little taste of everything to come.

He checked his timetable, feeling a lump of nervousness settle in his stomach. Hand to hand combat was next. The instructor was a first class SOLDIER, Zackary Fair. They had to throw in the first class SOLDIER bit just to scare all the cadets. It was working though – Cloud's hands were trembling slightly. He had seen a SOLDIER in the hallway – a big brute of a man with a vertical scar running from his temple to his chin. Cloud had scurried by him then, feeling like an insignificant bug. Now he had _hand to hand combat_ with a SOLDIER who would be scarred and growl at his students and crush them like ants. Somehow Cloud wasn't looking forward to it.

He managed to find the cadet training grounds easily enough. It had a big sign 'CADET GROUNDS', just incase of confusion. Supposedly it was a big deal of a cadet wandered onto the SOLDIER grounds without permission, so the signs were probably welcome.

The training grounds were composed of a two-story building, surrounded by a grassy expanse of field. Cloud had read in the brochure that there was indoor and outdoor training, areas big enough to accommodate a class of sword-wielding cadets at once. Out in the field no doubt – although the building was big, it didn't look like it could fit cadets, _and_ those huge swords.

Seeing no one on the field, Cloud pushed open the door to the building. Stepping into the front hallway, he followed the sound of chatter. There were two rooms – one marked 'WEAPONS' and the other 'H2H'. Cloud went to the second.

Cadets were scattered around the room – some sitting on mats, others leaning against the walls, some standing in the middle. Rob was waving at him, motioning him to come over.

"Hey guys, this is Cloud, my roommate. Cloud, this is Eric and Gabe." Already Rob was making new friends, and he hadn't even been there twenty-four hours yet.

"You nervous?" The blonde one, Gabe, asked him. Cloud nodded.

"First class SOLDIER is a big deal."

"Yeah, I heard this guy was an accelerated learner. Got to first class SOLDIER the same year he arrived. Crazy eh?" Rob said, his voice full of awe. Cloud gulped. First class in the same year as arriving? That was terrifying. Visions of scarred, angry, big ass nasty men filled Cloud's mind. He could imagine a man like that breaking him in two, eating him for breakfast. Flossing his teeth with his bones…

Okay. Now he was just being dramatic.

Everyone seemed to be scrambling together now in the middle of the room, a hush falling over. Cloud turned to see what was going on, a nervous chill running down his spine. _Fee-fi-fo-fum_….

"Wow, that's him." Eric whispered, clearly surprised. Cloud was too, and probably not for the same reasons. Well, he couldn't speak for Eric, but the man that had come into the room blew all thoughts of cadet-crunching SOLDIERs out of his mind.

"Hi everyone. I'm first class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. You can all call me Zack though…and you can stop looking like deer caught in headlights." The room seemed to let out a collective breath. A few chuckles even. Cloud wasn't laughing though – he had to check that his mouth was closed. Zack was a complete vision – total alpha-male, tall and muscular, with a clear dominant presence. He was also unbelievably and undeniably gorgeous. Head to toe. He _did_ have a scar, a faint criss-cross on his left cheek, but instead of being frightening it was oddly appealing.

His face was manly, elegant. Blue eyes, _mako_ eyes, which held a confidence and kindness to them. Cloud didn't doubt they could take on a hard edge though. He had a long patrician nose and a strong chin, features that could stop traffic, make people look twice. And that _skin _– bronze god standing right in front of him. Cloud was more interested in removing his uniform and seeing whether he was tanned _everywhere._

"He was at the ceremony today." Rob whispered, giving Cloud a nudge. He _did_ remember, now that it was pointed out. Zack had been sitting away from the podium, out of the light. It was hard to see him then – Cloud just recalled a big man with wild black hair. Up close, he could admire him all the better. And he _was._ Zack could eat _him_ for breakfast if he wanted to.

"So for those of you who don't know me, I teach weapons and hand to hand combat. Both of those classes focus on developing fighting skills and perfecting technique. You'll learn to hone your concentration and build a strong body. You'll also work with a partner every class, so it's perfect as an ice breaker." Zack grinned, pulling out a crumpled list from his pocket.

"To save you the trouble of pairing up yourselves, I've made a list. You'll find once out on the field you rarely have a chance to choose who you want to work with, so I'm going to try and rotate partners every one or two weeks. For this week, the partners are as follows; Elmer and Kevin, Josh and Tom, Rob and Eric…"

In Nibelheim, the male pickings were slim. Not much to look at in terms of eye candy, and Cloud had felt deprived all those years. Coming here and seeing Zack – it made up for _a lot_. No one looked like him. He was handsome, and he was _built._ Definitely not the type of man you'd find in a small mountain town with a population of two hundred.

"Cloud and Gabriel, Sean and Brett…" Gabe shoved him.

"Looks like you and I are partners this time." He said, smiling. Cloud grinned back.

"Victor and Mario. Looks like that's everyone. Any questions?" The room was silent. Zack waited for all of five seconds before continuing, his persona bright and cheerful.

"So with hand to hand, there are obviously many parts of your body you can use to your advantage. No one is left out – short people, tall people, big or thin, you can still be a lethal weapon regardless of your size. This class is broken into three segments – grappling, kicking, and hands. Don't worry if you don't have enough muscle mass right now – I guarantee you after the first month here you'll notice a significant change in your strength. Everyone will be on their way to becoming a professional after I am done with you."

Wow. Zack was so calm and self-assured, Cloud was sure everyone in the room would believe whatever came out of his mouth. He had that much faith in them, he was certain they'd be competent fighters, and _soon._ It made Cloud a little nervous, having to live up to those expectations.

Oh, come on. He could do this. He _would _do this. No ifs, ands, or buts. If Zack felt he could turn them all into warriors, then he would work his ass off to make him proud. Or at least work his ass off so Zack would take notice of him.

"So, I always like to start with hand to hand, since that's what the course is named. It's not as hard as it sounds either. The format here is that I will first demonstrate the attack, pointing out all aspects of proper form, and you'll immediately break off with your partner and imitate what I have done. I like to spend the class having _you_ do the work, instead of watching me show off." Zack smiled, striding over to the corner of the room. He picked up two pads, slipping them onto his hands.

"The partner not attacking wears these over his hands to protect himself as the attacker takes aim. Injuries will happen, but these minimize a lot of them. As they always say – safety comes first. I don't want to see anyone here neglecting the rules. I usually keep a loose command over the class - I like to keep a relaxed atmosphere. If I see you dicking off though, I'll come down hard – make no mistake." Cheery mood dissipated into a stern rumble, before Zack broke his serious spell with another grin.

"Unlike my weapons class, we can start right training tomorrow. Safety rules here change as the class progresses, so there isn't much use in laying it all out right now. Anyways, you all can get out of here… enjoy the run tomorrow!" He chuckled, removing the pads from his hands. The room rustled as cadets stood, making their way towards the exit. Rob, Eric, and Gabe waited as Cloud rose to his feet.

Once outside the building, Gabe exploded into chatter.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to start training!"

"Don't get too excited. We have to do that run tomorrow." Eric was less enthused. Rob just shrugged. Cloud was still thinking about Zack. It seemed so unreal that such a beautiful man would be a SOLDIER, and his teacher no less. Maybe things were actually starting to work out for him. Being with Zack everyday certainly cut down Cloud's disappointment in not seeing the General at all. _Sephiroth_. Since he first saw him on the front page of the Nibelheim paper, he had been desperate to come down to Shinra and see the war god in person. Sephiroth had played the lead role in many of Cloud's fantasies. But now…Zack…Cloud knew that he was about to have a starring role in his dreams.

"Yo Cloud. Off in your own world?" Rob smirked, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Eric chuckled.

"Probably getting himself in the Zen frame of mind for getting up for six tomorrow."

"It won't be that bad." Cloud mused out loud. "So long as we all get to bed early."

"What about all the parties tonight?" Gabe pouted, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Cloud delivered the smack this time.

"The parties are supposed to lure us unsuspecting cadets in and make our morning all that much worse tomorrow. There'll be more parties later. Don't get yourself sucked into the very first one, when you know how awful tomorrow is going to be." It wasn't rocket science. Cloud had been hungover all of once – and he had his mom to baby him the next morning. Yeah mom, must've caught the flu. He wasn't going to say anything about drinking under the water tower.

"Cloud's right. The party is just to screw us over. Plus, I hear they get even better when you make it into SOLDIER."

"We're not even legal drinking age yet!"

"Shut-up Eric. Like that even matters."

Nope. There was always a way to get some alcohol.

"Let's go to the mess hall. Maybe the line won't be so long – I'm starving." Rob's stomach growled in answer. Cloud was hungry as well. The day, even with its shortened classes, felt long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was the first day?" Sephiroth asked absently, removing his gloves. Zack was sprawled across the couch, one sock foot thrown unceremoniously over the back. He was like a big cat, basking in the dying warmth of the sun.

"Same old, same old. Kids all full of hero worship, thinking I'm gods gift or something. Decided I'd share my charming attitude before coming down on them in training." Sephiroth grinned – just a small upturn of lips. Barely noticeable, but Zack had known him for a long time. He was able to pick up the small things like that.

"You're unnaturally joyful. I'm sure it wasn't hard work." Gloves removed, Sephiroth floated over to the kitchen sink, washing his hands. Seemed like he wanted to wash his day away. Zack felt the opposite – he had a good time, even though it was the same every year. The cadets were well behaved, it didn't seem like he'd have any disciplinary problems.

"Maybe. Depends on how hard they work in my classes. I'm not going to tolerate slackers."

Sephiroth had turned off the tap, coming towards Zack. He didn't move, instead lay still, gazing at Sephiroth with hooded eyes. Damn. Sephiroth was doing that thing – sizing him up before the pounce. He was sure taking his sweet ass time.

"Anyone stand out?" Sephiroth inquired, running his hand firmly up Zack's side. He let out a sigh, waiting as that hand roamed.

"Not yet. They're all nervous right now, personalities aren't coming through just yet. Probably in a few weeks I'll know them better." That hand had traveled underneath his shirt, Zack hissing as Sephiroth encountered a nipple.

"I'm sure you'll no doubt attract the vivacious spirits soon." Zack sat up, helping Sephiroth tug his tunic over his head. Sephiroth traced the same path with his tongue. Zack lay back down, fingers threading through silver tresses.

"Yup, I'll squeeze some energy out of the- ahh!" While licking a path up his chest, Sephiroth hand had wandered south, grabbing onto a notable bulge. Zack's hips buckled, pushing up into the General's palm.

"You were saying?" Sephiroth smirked, licking a taut nipple.

"Need you undressed…" Zack reached for his lover, pulling at the clasps of his leather jacket. Sephiroth moved up further, catching Zack's lips in a possessive kiss, his hands joining Zack's in ridding himself of clothes. Deciding Sephiroth could deal with his own uniform, Zack unfastened his own belt, kicking off his pants, boxers, and toeing out of his socks. All the while battling for dominance with Sephiroth's tongue – yeah, he was good. He had to be an excellent multitasker to keep up with Sephiroth – the man was all up for doing several things at once and expected Zack to be the same.

"Impatient?" Sephiroth quirked a fine silver eyebrow, smirking at him again. Zack grinned, grabbing Sephiroth's length and stroking him firmly.

"Wanted to cut down on undressing time." Sephiroth's eyes darkened as Zack increased his pace. He swiped his thumb over the head, gathering the bit of moisture at the tip. Sephiroth's lips parted slightly, his breathing growing heavier.

"Like it?" Zack spoke, his voice far more huskier than it had been moments ago.

Without much delicacy, Sephiroth grabbed Zack's hand, flipping him over so his chest faced the back of the couch. Zack felt his lover's hands wander the length of his back before settling on his ass, kneading it. Talk about impatient.

"Hnn!" Zack moaned, surprised as Sephiroth's tongue licked possessively at his sensitive entrance. He didn't expect Sephiroth to be so bold, yelping again as that tongue did lovely, lovely things to him. He felt his eyes drift shut and his body flush as Sephiroth moved away, fetching his lube from his jacket. He had begun carrying it around once Zack had taken to pouncing him _anywhere. _Office, especially – Sephiroth hadn't complained.

Zack felt him returning shortly after, this time exchanging tongue for slick fingers. He groaned as two penetrated him, scissoring, stretching him for the bliss to come.

"You're going to be screaming my name soon." Sephiroth said, his breath hot on his neck. Zack cracked an eye open.

"Stop feeding your ego- _mmm_!" Sephiroth had replaced his fingers with something much bigger, much more solid. Zack's eyes snapped open, nearly rolling into the back of his head as Sephiroth pulled back, only to thrust forward forcely. Repetitively. And he kept hitting. That. Spot.

"Oh _God_!" Zack moaned, trying desperately to grab at the sofa cushions under him. Sephiroth rarely was a gentle, slow lover, despite the aura he gave off. More often than not, Zack was treated with this rough, wonderful, animalistic handling that got him sweating and moaning. Jeez, how did Seph know he liked it _just like that_? God!

"Seph, oh god, _please_…"

"Tell me what you want." Sephiroth growled low in his chest. Zack found himself mewling embarrassingly.

"_Faster_." Mewling didn't stop – instead it grew louder as Sephiroth increased his tempo. Zack tried to shut his mouth, but all that was coming out was_ Sephiroth, Seph, oh fuck…_

And Sephiroth was nearly silent, occasionally letting out a low groan or a loud exhale. Turning his head, Zack watched his lover, seeing his lips sealed tight, his eyebrows drawn together. The look of concentration.

"Seph…" Bright mako orbs snapped up to meet Zack's own enhanced eyes, and it was understood – the end was _near._

Sephiroth reached under him, grasping his shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The dual pleasure was too much for Zack to bear, and he groaned, head thrown back as his climax ripped through him. Sephiroth had shifted closer behind him, his chest pressed firmly against his back, nipping at Zack's ear as he found himself falling over the edge.

Sated, Zack pulled away, flopping back down onto the couch. Sephiroth had disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging moments later with a washcloth. Zack let himself be cleaned before pulling Sephiroth against him.

"_That's _what I've been waiting for." He mumbled against the General's lips, kissing him lazily. Sephiroth allowed the moment of tenderness before pulling away, giving Zack a slight grin.

"Told you you'd be screaming my name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be As Strong**

**By Jazzbo22**

**Jazzbo22 hotmail . com**

Cloud's dream was to join SOLDIER. He didn't anticipate meeting Sephiroth or Zack, or the unexpected emotions he would feel for them.

SephirothxCloudxZack –yaoi, language

A/N: Many apologies for those eager to read this, and my lack of posting. If any of you are reading my Bullet Catchers fic, I have a slightly longer explanation. I've just finished an incredibly hard year and finally earned my degree, so that was all I had time for. I never forgot about this, and I ABSOLUTELY intend to finish! Who doesn't love sephxcloudxzack? Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing, I continue to be greatly inspired from your encouragement (hint hint hint). I'm so glad and SO happy that I have you hooked, after only two chapters! If you love it up til now, you're gonna love what's to come! Anyways, lets get on to the reading. I proposed in my Bullet Catchers fic an idea of starting a blog/deviant art page to showcase my artwork, as well as artwork I've received, and maybe some shorter stories? Some original stories? Are you interested? Let me know!

Without further hesitation…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three**

Six in the morning was a deathly time. Cloud had gotten to bed at eleven, so he felt rested enough. Something about getting up early – even if you had a full night's sleep, you were still tired. It was just the nature of the hour.

Judging from slightly green faces and blood-shot eyes, he could see who fell into the party trap last night, and got wasted. Gabe had been one of them – he was groaning quietly, clutching his stomach. Rob poked him in the ribs.

"We told'ja not to go get shit-faced. They do that for a reason, you know."

"I thought I would stay for only a little while…but the drinks kept coming…"

"And you turned into a fish. Yeah, yeah. You're going to be the one paying for it after this."

On cue, first class SOLDIER Andrew Darmouth met them in the field. He was a big, imposing presence – like all the other friggin' first class SOLDIERs – and the kindness Cloud had witnessed at the welcome ceremony wasn't in his face anymore. SOLDIER Darmouth had turned into a hard-ass.

"Alright girls. Since this is your first run, I'm going to go a little easier on you. In the future, we will start _running _right at 0600. That means you will be stretched, warmed up and ready to go by then. However, you can't do it if you don't know how, so I will walk you through the routine. First you want to loosen up your shoulders…"

Cloud, along with the other cadets, followed Darmouth's instructions very carefully. There were plenty of rumours going around already, and according to gossip, SOLDIER Darmouth was a tough one. He was a top choice for field assignments, he didn't have a shred of sympathy for stragglers, and the number one rumour of the morning – he once completed a ten mile run on two _broken legs_. The man was a tank. Cloud was frightened.

"I don't care if you're going to puke, puke and get it over with. I don't want to hear your whining. SOLDIER is about siphoning out the weak and grooming the strong. If you can't cut it, this isn't the program for you. Join the general military, or get a desk job. Let's go."

Then they were off. Within the first mile Cloud could feel stitches forming in his side. What pushed him forward was his dream. SOLDIER! He wanted to be one _so_ badly. He wanted to turn his scrawny, girlboy frame into something worthwhile. He wanted to be a _man_. Maybe he didn't have the respect of the people of Nibelheim, but he was going to earn it in Shinra. He would meet General Sephiroth, be one of his prime fighters, and he would get first class SOLDIER, hunkilicious man Zack Fair, to notice him. Maybe he was living in a daydream, but it fueled him. To get through this run, he needed his ambitious imagination.

"Come on pansies, we're not even halfway there yet!" Yes, he definitely needed to call on his imagination to survive.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zack met Andrew in the cafeteria. The cadets were segregated from the SOLDIERs, as it should be. You had to earn your place as a SOLDIER to sit among the elite. Raising a dark eyebrow at the slop dished out on his plate, Zack shot Andrew a pained look.

"This oatmeal crap again eh? I swear it isn't even that instant stuff. That tastes good. This tastes…"

"It's not meant to taste good. We have this every Thursday. The only thing that's redeeming about it is it's nutritional benefits."

"Yada, yada. I know. Muscle rebuilders, vitamins, that shit. Can't they sprinkle a little cinnamon on it or _something_? Even I make better food than this, and that's not saying much."

Zack caught Andrew's knowing grin. They had this same conversation every Thursday, when the questionable oatmeal was served. It was just routine that Zack bitched about it, Andrew coming to its defense.

"So tell me, superstar Darmouth, how did these bright new cadets do on their first run?" Taking a seat at one of the tables, Andrew chuckled. Zack took a bite of the sludge. Man, that shit was _gross_.

"To tell you the truth, they did better than I expected. A few pukers, but I think that had more to do with the cadets who attended the parties last night." Oh yeah. Zack grinned, resting his chin in his palm. The good ol' 'welcoming parties'. Every year they get a few cadets. Fun times.

"But other than that, their endurance looks good. I'm fairly pleased with the screening process in Junon. I think we have a some future first class SOLDIERs in there." Andrew took a bite of the slop.

"Man, this shit is _nasty_." Zack chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly. So, any accelerated learners? Or is it too early to tell?" Accelerated learners were fun. Zack had been one himself. Usually an accelerated learner would get the opportunity to study one on one with a SOLDIER instructor. It formed a stronger bond than if the cadet had been part of a larger classroom. It sounded unfair, but it was easier to get to know someone when you were spending quality time together.

Zack had first studied with Angeal for a substantial amount of time, but was transferred to Sephiroth when Angeal was sent out on a mission. And well, look where they were now…

"Too early to tell. I think after the first month we'll be able to see who the brighter bulbs are."

Not to say studying with Sephiroth was easy. Far, _far_ from it. Zack could clearly remember all the times Sephiroth beat the shit out of him, beat him to the ground, and pushed him to the brink. The almighty General didn't like being an accelerated instructor, and he wanted to break Zack as quickly as possible so he could focus on more meaningful things.

As if Zack would _give_ _up_. He didn't care about Sephiroth's rank or reputation. Even when he couldn't move, he still glared defiantly. He wouldn't surrender. He would fight him to the death. _His _death, but he would do it. SOLDIER was what he wanted, and he wouldn't let General Sephiroth, the most frightening man in the world, keep it from him.

Something had happened over the course of their training though. Sephiroth actually started to _respect _him. Respect his drive, or respect his spirit, whatever. Zack had known the moment it happened, when they started working together instead of Sephiroth beating him down all the time.

And during that time something else had happened. Who knew his ferociousness and fire would get the General all hot and flustered? Yeah right. Zack tried to imagine Sephiroth hot and flustered, like a blushing school girl. Mmm hmmm. That'll be the day. It was more like, Sephiroth saw _Zack_ was hot and flustered, and he had a mutual attraction, so he took what he wanted. Zack had been more than happy to oblige. That was a long time ago now. Felt like it, at least.

"Yeah, we should see more of their personalities in a month's time. The hero worship will have worn off a bit, and they'll start to hate us for the abuse we're gonna put them through. It'll be fun."

"Remember when it was us?" Andrew reminisced inbetween mouthfuls.

"I've tried to erase it from my mind. I can't recall a day where I wasn't in pain." Zack groaned. "That's why I feel a little sorry for the cadets. They're so _small_. The first month is always the worst."

"They'll gain muscle mass soon. The little twerps will start to get big, and with that, cocky. We'll have to make sure they know who the authority is." Andrew warned. Zack knew that to be the truth. He had been an instructor long enough to witness the change from insecure newcomer, to cocky cadet, and then, after breaking them in, respectable SOLDIER. Quite a transition.

"Alright _Professor_ Darmouth, I have a class to teach in fifteen minutes. I'll catch ya later." Hurriedly scarfing down the last of his gooey breakfast, Zack gave his comrade a messy grin and waved his departure. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud didn't know what was worse – the terrible, painful run that morning, or the breakfast he was forced to have. Supposedly all the meals served were highly nutritious, and he'd feel the benefits over time, but right now it had settled into an uncomfortable lump in his stomach. More than ever he missed his mother's breakfast – as an only child, he was most definitely spoiled. Home-made waffles, sausages, eggs…his mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Nutrition 101 was a complete bore, and it took all his energy not to fall asleep in class. As his eyes started to droop, Eric elbowed him.

"You're gonna suck when we get tested on this, if you keep nodding off. Wipe the drool off your face."

Cloud swiped his jaw with the back of his hand. There really _was_ drool there. Holy crap. Eric was right – he would be done for on the test. Grabbing his pencil, Cloud started to scribble down the notes on the board. He guessed later on, when his body started to develop muscle, he would need to know what to give it.

"Now make sure you write your name up for an appointment! This will be the last time I remind you. Get out of here!" Doctor Wright waved them away. Class dismissed. Cloud paused outside the room, chewing absently on the end of his pencil. It would be exciting once he had a bigger, stronger body. Scribbling 'Cloud Strife' beside a timeslot, he made sure to include it in his planner. If he missed his appointment, he'd be in deep water. The SOLDIER training program didn't tolerate absent-minded cadets.

'_Dumb blonde' _The kids in Nibelheim used to call him that. Aside from his mother, he was one of the only fair-haired kids in town. Mountaineers tended to be darker in complexion. He definitely wasn't, though he tanned dark in the summer. His hair would forever remain a striking blonde, much to his displeasure.

Hand to hand combat was next. Cloud loved the rotating schedule – it kept him on his toes. Everyday was new and interesting. And most of all, he didn't have to wait until the afternoon to see Zack. Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Cloud felt his breath come quicker. Out of his classes, this one was his favourite. He had Darmouth for general fitness as well as weapons, but he had Zack for hand to hand. Possibly another course, since navigation, battle tactics, and outdoor survival came later in the term. All instructors were labeled, 'TBA'. It looked promising.

Stepping into the training center, he joined his new group of bleary-eyed friends. They were ruined from the morning run, _and_ the caf food. Strangely enough, Cloud's spirits had raised instantly upon entering the training facility. And _well_, in anticipation of Zack. God, he had to get his _feelings _in check. SOLDIERs were a thousand percent more vicious than the bullies in Nibelheim. If they suspected for one second that he was _crushing _on an instructor, that would be the end of him.

Zack came bouncing into the room, folders tucked under his arm. He looked even better the second time 'round. Cloud had to make a conscious effort not to stare dreamily. _That _would be embarrassing.

"Hello young cadets. Shinra's bright future. How are you all feeling this morning?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judging by the groans he was met with, Zack guessed they were still feeling the effects of the run. He grinned, assessing tired faces. Most were weary, needing a few more hours in bed, or needing a few _less_ beers the night before. Despite sleepy faces, there were a few alert, sharp eyes in the group. Good. That was really good. Those were the ones he was interested in.

"This is going to be your reality at Shinra. You'll learn that six in the morning is just a time. Battle doesn't wait for you to be well rested or well fed. It happens all the time. SOLDIER Darmouth and Doctor Wright will be good friends of yours. Darmouth will help you body become strong, condition you, and Doctor Wright will help you keep a healthy balance in your life. You'll learn to handle the running with ease, among many, _many _other things. That's the life of a SOLDIER."

Extending the pile of folders to the closest cadet, Zack motioned for him to pass them along.

"Each of you has a folder. In it, I've taken the liberty of photocopying some of the exercises we will be covering in class, complete with diagrams of what muscles you use with each attack and defense. I want you to know what you're working. This is just to tide you through until the end of the week. I'm not going to hold your hand through it. The rest of the articles will be on reserve in the cadet library, under 'Hand to Hand: Zack Fair'. It'll be your job to photocopy them."

Taking a place at the front of the room, Zack regarded them sternly. Like Andrew said, he had to let them know who held the authority. These kids needed them to be tough in the beginning, it would teach them to strive for better.

"I know this is only your first week, and you're going to make countless stupid mistakes. I'll remind you of something though – you're here because you want to be a SOLDIER, not because you want to be a party animal. I don't want to see tired faces in my class after today. It's up to you to know how much sleep you need to be functional. Do it. Stand up."

Just enough forcefulness in his voice, with the combination of steely eyes and a commanding stance, and he had their attention. They all but tripped over themselves to comply. Zack turned his back to them, smiling. He would make them a good batch of SOLDIERs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When your opponent swings at you, like this," Zack leaned in, his body flexing gracefully, his fist moving fluidly through the air, "you want to block," the cadet up at front with him lifted his elbow to deflect the blow. "Like that. Good. Okay, get into your pairings. Try it like I just demonstrated. Slowly at first, then increase speed. You want these moves to become second nature. Good job." He patted the cadet on the back. Poor guy was probably terrified. Cloud would be, if Zack called him up to help show a mock attack. He'd be torn between melting into a puddle of goo at his feet, or shaking in his boots because he was inches away from a first class.

Gabe stood across from Cloud. The room thrummed with excited, nervous energy. This would be their very first lesson in fighting.

"Do you want to attack first, or me?" Gabe asked. Cloud shrugged.

"I can attack first if you'd like." Gabe increased the distance between them slightly, shifting down into his knees. His hands were ready to block. Cloud tried to mimic Zack's stance when he was demonstrating – feet shoulder-width apart, knees bent, fists up at the chest – and swung at Gabe, imagining he possessed the grace Zack had exuded. Instead, he just felt clumsy and awkward. Gabe blocked, just as the cadet had.

"Good, but you might want to turn your shoulders just a little," strong hands grasped Cloud and pivoted him, "and when you swing again, use your hips to propel you." Oh _god_, it was _Zack_. Cloud hadn't noticed him wandering around the room.

"Try again." Zack offered the barest of smiles in encouragement. Cloud knew he must look like a gaping, retarded fish. Feeling dizzy, he tried to do just as Zack instructed. Swinging again, he was aware of his hips turning, giving him more power. His attack felt…stronger. More _definite_, like he meant it. It didn't feel like a wish-washy exercise anymore, it felt more _real_, like he actually was a fighter.

"Really good. Exactly like that. You don't want to just go through the motions, you want to feel them. You have to mean what you say." Zack patted him on the shoulder before moving onto the next pairing. Cloud felt like he could just _die_. Zack's cologne had been deliciously spicy, musky and masculine – much like the man himself.

After going through it a few more times, Gabe and Cloud switched roles. Keeping an eye on Gabe, and an eye on Zack, he wondered just how far he could fall. Zack was everything he wanted to be, and everything he _wanted_. How on earth would he have a decent sleep when Zack now played a part in his dreams?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth tugged none too gently on raven hair. Zack was tired, it seemed. Being an instructor, though laughably easy compared to field work, always drained the SOLDIERs. Sephiroth knew what it was like – if you didn't want to do it, your body would start to slow down. You feel drained even though you're rested. He had felt that when he first started to train Zack, back when he was an accelerated learner. Then Zack had proven to be far more interesting than he had in the beginning…all Zack needed now was something exciting to happen in one of his courses.

"Long day Seph. In the start it always kills me. Way too slow. I want to be out doing the mock battles and the battle tactics rounds, not coaching cadets on how to fight, how much sleep they need. I'd be happier if I could get them in a couple months."

"I thought this was what you liked to do. You were enthusiastic on the first day."

Threading his fingers deeply into dark locks, Sephiroth tugged Zack's face to his own. He was greedy for a taste. Zack just made something in him bubble. He didn't know what it was – the combination of charisma, looks, and spirit – and he didn't care. Zack was a special breed, all on his own. He had never met a man like him. He didn't think he ever would.

After thoroughly sampling, possessively lapping at his mouth, Sephiroth pulled away. He never would tire of the looks Zack gave him after an intense kiss. So sensual.

"Any interesting or aggravating cadets?" Not that he really cared, it would be the same story. The cadets ultimately came to Shinra because they wanted to meet the big bad General, to see if they could one day fight in his army.

"You know how it goes, I'm sure. They are still star-struck. Actually," Zack chuckled, Sephiroth reveling in the low rumble. "I went to show a cadet today how to get more power into his stance, and all he did was gape at me before it dawned on him that I was speaking."

"Hero worship." Sephiroth muttered, leaning over to nip at the Gongagan's throat. Zack tilted his head, offering more of himself. Sephiroth heard him let out a small breath as his lips traveled over familiar territory.

"Admiration for sure. He'll get over it. Like most of the kids here, this is probably his first time in Midgar. The small town folk rarely get a chance to see SOLDIERs. I would know. I come from a small place myself."

Sephiroth bit his collarbone lightly. That was enough talking. He didn't want to bother himself with cadets yet – he would make an entrance when they had more training. Right now he wanted to focus on someone _very_ specific.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
